Weapons
To conquer the Minions in The Haunted: Hells Reach, you must use the weapons at your disposal and upgrade them. Upgraded weapons are more effective against Minions and will often save your life. Ammunition is limited but Minions drop extra ammo at random if you have none for at least one weapon type. Each type of weapon can be fully upgraded five times, for a total of six levels. To see when your next upgrade is available, check the meter near the bottom right of your HUD. When it's completely filled, the next Minion you defeat will drop an upgrade box. To upgrade a weapon you must equip the one you want upgraded, then press Action (default: 'F'). Make sure you don't upgrade something you don't want to! Melee Weapons Note: Melee weapons are used by pressing the CQC weapon key (default: 'C'), instead of being part of the standard weapon selection. Pressing Fire will automatically reequip your last used gun. Knife The knife is the first melee weapon. Does small damage but is useful for breaking stones or killing enraged Minions. Scythe Does two slashes instead of one. Deals less damage than the knife per hit, but hits twice faster. It can also hit more than one enemy in a single swipe and has longer range than the knife. Chainsaw A short-range weapon with continuous damage. It can only hit a single target at a time. It can overheat if used extensively, requiring several seconds to cool down. It can deflect Reaper scythes from the front if revved as the scythe connects. Morning Star Actually a "morning star" mace with good range that can kill anything in a single hit, though it can only hit a single enemy per swing. Witch Hammer Like the Chainsaw, the Witch Hammer damages continuously in front of the wielder, but deals more damage over a larger area. It will instantly kill Wendigos and can deflect Reaper scythes. Also overheats like the Chainsaw. Typhoon Glaive The final CQC weapon upgrade is a double-edged blade that is thrown like a boomerang. Upon killing an enemy, it will spin in place for a short duration before returning. It will not penetrate enemies after being thrown, but it will kill enemies on its way back. It kills most Minions in a single hit, barring Defense Minions with breakable armor (Wendigos and Headsmen) and enraged Reapers, though throwing it at an armored Wendigo's weak points (i.e. a Helmet Wendigo's chest or legs) will kill it. Handguns Handgun The Pistol is the default handgun when you start the game. Modeled after a USP .45, the pistol holds 12 rounds in each magazine. It fires moderately fast, has decent accuracy and does a fair amount of damage. Burst Pistol Holds 15 rounds in each magazine. It is based off a Glock and as the name suggests, fires in bursts of three rounds. Normally one burst will kill most lower Minions. It fires faster than the pistol due to the burst fire, has slightly less accuracy and does the same amount of damage, just at a quicker pace. Vendetta Revolver This handgun looks similar the Python .357 Magnum. In addition to its smaller ammo capacity (its cylinder can only hold 6 rounds), there is a slight delay (a little less than a second) between each shot, but it is capable of killing most Minions in one hit. It's also very useful for breaking stones from a distance due to it only taking one shot to break them with this revolver. It has lower accuracy and maximum ammo capacity than the pistols, but by far does the most damage. Akimbo Handguns The player now dual wields two of the default pistols, incidentally sporting twice the rate of fire and higher damage per second. They have slightly less accuracy than the default pistol, but each has an increased magazine capacity and a slight increase in damage compared to the default pistol. Akimbo Burst Pistols The player now dual wields two of the burst pistols, doubling the rate of fire, making them nearly automatic, and dealing more damage per second. Also deals more damage per round than its single-weapon counterpart. Akimbo Vendetta Revolvers The final upgrade gives you two Vendetta Revolvers which significantly increases the rate of fire, and by consequence the damage dealt per second, making them the most powerful handguns in the game. Shotguns Shotgun A common 12 gauge pump-action shotgun. There is a long delay between shots, and it does surprisingly little damage beyond 3-5 feet despite being able to push back Minions. Sawed-Off Shotgun A double-barrel 12 gauge break-open style shotgun with the barrels sawn off. This shotgun deals significantly more damage at a higher rate of fire and longer range than the default shotgun despite having much shorter barrels. Also, it holds four shots (two per barrel oddly enough) since the update, before which the capacity was two. Outlaw Shotgun A lever-action shotgun, similar to the starting shotgun but with a higher damage output and a much faster fire rate. It also holds more rounds and has much more range. Riot Shotgun A Striker shotgun. Has a fairly fast firing rate and deals damage similar to the pump-action shotgun, but much faster and with more ammo. Akimbo Shotguns Akimbo Shotguns which are two stockless pistolgrip M3 shotguns. Has a very fast rate of fire and a very high damage output. Arsonator It appears as a shorter shotgun with a longer trigger, magazine fed auto-loader and ammunition that ignites Minions. Excellent in every aspect. Fully Automatic Weapons Sub-Machinegun A good ranged weapon when using burst firing but doesn't deal too much damage. When the trigger is held down, this weapon is somewhat inaccurate unless at close distances. Looks like an UMP. Commando Rifle On the first upgrade, you are given a Commando Rifle resembling an M4A1. This rifle fires slightly slower than the SMG but does slightly more damage and has better accuracy. Heavy Assault Rifle An AK47 with a drum magazine. Fires relatively fast and is slightly stronger than the SMG. Akimbo UZIs The UZIs fire extremely fast. Due to the high rate, they can tear through most Minions pretty quickly but consume ammo quite quickly. Machinegun Looks like an M60 and can carry only one magazine. It fires somewhat slow and is quite inaccurate, but is very powerful and due to the large ammunition belt, can often be useful in close fights. Gatling Gun Fires much faster, stronger and somewhat more accurately compared to the Machine Gun. This can tear through anything that stands in your way, but the ammo is consumed very quickly, so be careful. Melee Besides the various weapons, players can at any time perform different melee attacks. All melee attacks have commonly low direct damage (compared to any gun), but a high stun effect. A series of melee attacks will always stun any Minion, except for enraged ones (which are entirely immune to stun). Also, armored Minions will have their armor broken whenever a normal Minion would get stunned. The move list can be found in the Help and Options section of the pause menu. 2011-10-28 00017.jpg|click to enlarge 2011-10-28 00018.jpg|click to enlarge 2011-10-28 00019.jpg|click to enlarge 2011-10-31 00001.jpg|click to enlarge Roundhouse kick (Default: 'E') - 'hitting the melee key will make the character perform a simple Roundhouse Kick, capable of hitting all Minion in front of them (however, it's only possible to stun a single Minion per kick, regardless of how many you actually hit). Most Minions take two hits to become stunned, Bruisers will need three. Stuns Minions in a standing position. A charged Roundhouse Kick is actually replaced by a powerful Dragon Punch which gibs any Minion instantly. Charged Attack '(hold melee (default: 'E') for two seconds, release) -''' this will cause the character to make a hand gesture, taunt the Minions and glow red, much like a Minion in Rage mode. Releasing the melee key will perform a charged version of the melee attack corresponding to the player's situation (i.e. releasing it while running will perform a charged Thrust Kick). The only exception is the Roundhouse Kick, which when charged chages to a Dragon Punch. Charged attacks are lethal to any unarmored Minions (and will break the armor of an armored one). Due to the fact it needs two seconds to charge up, these attacks are not useful for casual brawling, though they can be used to take out enraged Minions instantly. Head Punch/Execution '(Default: 'F') -' the simplest way to defeat stunned Minions (glowing yellow). Standing stunned Minions will be gibbed by a Karate Kick, kneeling stunned Minions will have their head ripped off by a Straight Kick to the face, and lying stunned Minions are gibbed by a Curb Stomp. This move can also be used on unstunned Minions, and in this case takes the form of a Head Punch which stuns them in a kneeling position in two hits (or one if another melee move was used on them beforehand). Side Punch Left '(Press Melee (default: 'E') while holding Left (default: 'A')) - '''A sideways backhand punch which usually stuns Minions in one hit in a standing position. Charged version rips Minions' heads off. Can be used after a roll to the left (or to the right oddly enough), but it does the same as a normal Side Punch. Side Punch Right '(Press Melee (default: 'E') while holding Right (default: 'D')) - 'Same as above, but to the right. Back Elbow '(Press Melee (default: 'E') while holding Back (default: 'S')) - 'Has similar effect to a Side Punch, but takes the form as an elbow strike that hits enemies behind you. Contrary to the Side Punch however, it does not stun Minions in one hit, but a second Back Elbow (or a Reverse Kick) will stun them in the standing position. Can be used after a backwards roll. Reverse Kick '(After Back Elbow, press Melee (default: 'E') while holding Back (default: 'S') again) - 'After performing a Back Elbow, pressing Back + Melee again will unleash a reverse Roundhouse Kick that turns you around automatically and stuns Minions in the standing position. Since it must be used immediately after another melee attack, it does not have a charged variant. Uppercut '(Roll forwards (default: 'Q'), then press Melee (default: 'E')) - 'Performed by rolling forwards and then hitting the melee key. After the dodge, the character will pop out of his roll with a devasting Uppercut, capable of instantly knocking down nearly anything it hits, leaving them in a lying stunned state, except for Bruisers and enraged Minions. Due to the fact that this attack has high knockback, it is a perfect move to punch any Minion into a pit or any other hazard. The charged version decapitates Minions and sends their ragdoll flying back. Can also be used to execute a stunned Minion, save for lying ones. Jump Kick '(Jump (Default: 'Spacebar'), then press Melee (Default: 'E') during first half of jump) -''' Hitting the melee key in the first half of a jump (in the "rising" phase) will cause the character to do a kick mid-air. A Jump Kick is "slower" as the time needed to jump and kick is longer than a basic Roundhouse Kick. However, all basic Minons will be stunned (standing) with a single Jump Kick hit. Bruisers will need a follow-up hit, though. This move can cause a Minion Missile if used on a standing stunned Minion. A charged Jump Kick instantly gibs any Minion. Reverse Jump Kick '(Jump (Default: 'Spacebar'), then press Back + Melee (Default:' 'S ''+ 'E') during first half of jump) - Same as the Jump Kick, except it also turns you around automatically in mid-air. Ground slam (Jump (Default: 'Spacebar'), then press Melee (Default: 'E') during second half of jump) - 'Hit the melee key while falling down to perform this move. Upon landing, the character will punch the ground, creating a small shockwave that stuns in the kneeling position very close Minions and knock back slightly farther ones, giving you a second to do whatever you like. Opposed to all other melee moves, this one is capable of stunning multiple Minions at once. This move can also gib stunned Minions, and will always gib anything in its area of effect if charged. Thrust Kick '(Press Melee (default: 'E') while Running (default: 'Shift' while moving forward'))'' -'' Hitting the melee key while running will unleash a powerful flying kick that stuns most Minions in the standing position instantly. This move causes a Minion Missile if used while charged. Leg Sweep (Slide (default: 'Q' while running), then press Melee (default: 'E'))'' -'' Upon sliding (hitting dodge while running), players can perform a Leg Sweep, tripping surrounding Minions. Similar to the Uppercut, this attack instantly stuns a Minion in the lying position, although it will fall on the spot instead of flying back. This move is capable of instantly stunning even armored Minions, due to the fact the kick always hits the unarmored feet. Contrary to the Uppercut, which is always performed once the roll is fully completed, the Leg Sweep can interrupt a slide. A charged Leg Sweep will rip any Minion's legs off, effectively killing it. Reverse Leg Sweep '''(Slide (default: 'Q' while running), then press Back + Melee (Default: 'S' + 'E')) - '''Same as the Leg Sweep, but automatically turns you around. Special Weapons In each level, there are many special weapons laying around, which you can pick up in your fourth inventory slot. You can only carry one at a time, and these weapons cannot be upgraded. Once the ammo is used, the weapon disappears from your inventory and you can pick up another special weapon. These weapons are only available once per encounter, and if you die with one of the special weapons, you will no longer have it once you respawn. Ramm Bow This bow and arrows holds 15 explosive bolts. When a Minion is hit by one of these, it will fly some distance before exploding. It will kill all Minions in one hit. The name Ramm Bow is a reference to the Rambo character who in his movies sometimes uses a similar bow. Every arrow is primed one at a time, making the aim-time slow. The bow cannot pierce enemies but will launch most Minions on hit, and is therefore capable of killing a maximum of 15 enemies through direct hits. Enforcer Rifle Essentially a bolt action rifle, without a scope. Holds 10 rounds, 5 in each clip and fires at an average speed. The rounds are highly powerful and piercing, effectively killing anything in a straight line. The weapon shouldn't be abused as a pure sniper rifle though, as there are more efficient ways of killing single Minions and the Enforcer Rifle has a quite low ammo count. Flamethrower This is a dangerous weapon indeed. As the name suggests, it's a Flamethower which spits fire at Minions. It is incredibly effective and will kill most Minions in barely any time at all. It has 100 fuel, no reloads. Great for tackling crowds of Minions. Nitrogen Launcher One of the more useless and fun special weapons. It has enough nitrogen for 15 shots and It will instantly freeze any Minion the shot touches. Unfortunately, it does not pierce or have an area of effect, making it only capable of immobilizing 15 Minions. Any melee or shot fired will instantly shatter them. If one were in a situation where using the Nitrogen Launcher for melee would be feasable, they would be better off using charged melee attacks and instead be carrying a more useful weapon in their hands in case of an emergency. RPG Your bread and butter rocket launcher. Often in hard to reach areas but the power and splash damage radius are usually worth the payoff. Holds 10 rockets. If you're not shooting at point blank it's even possible to perform the Explosive Barrel Roll (shoot, then instantly dodge with a roll to evade the explosion damage) whilst aiming at the ground next to you. Grenade Launcher Despite being simply called a Grenade Launcher, it's actually a Triple Grenade Launcher. It will fire three grenades at once, dealing massive damage to anything in its blast radius. It has 9 reloads on top of what is already loaded in the weapon. Due to the somewhat wide spread and low range (the projectiles tend to drop down quite fast), it's recommended to use this weapon either as panic weapon or for shooting crowds of enemies from higher locations, making it a useful support weapon. Category:weapons Category:weapons